


Love Letter (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Animal AU. Snake!Ed makes a gift for Penguin!Oswald





	Love Letter (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPd59sfMT4MJxa-dneLnLfVNsUoEufVNMKEXM2Fswkzbkt60S9kYIoj4pvzyBL6BQ?key=NDRmazdydUpXQThjTGNjUW4xR0d0Y19Wal9jdWRn&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOqHun2dttR-E-5pPoUCMVlaKtwzvXsIcQ_1YQ_wESqlypfESy7Ct-5zE7G2FUiKQ?key=eEctZURsYXU2Nzk5Z0ZoaDNBQmhwME1VbE1XSG9R&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN3SRBJtLJMma6FiVntyk6XaOJvMimIpdTZKDdAd4wgHkD6MmTp3ii0cbremrD4bQ?key=RUE4bU5HWjBSZFNNWlduQ3h2Ym5IMnN3U3lPeFh3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
